A Shower of Kisses
by FlishFlash121
Summary: Another fluff fic I wrote for a friend, and the pairing is phan (Dan and Phil). This one is really short, sorry.


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Dan allowed a yawn to escape his mouth as he closed his computer, running a hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone to check the time. "Really? Twelve thirty? You're joking, world," he set his laptop aside and got up, his eyes adjusting from computer brightness to lamplight. "Phil?" Dan called, peeking his head into his boyfriend's room./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"When he didn't see Phil in there, he blinked, confused. Dan shrugged and made his way back to the living room, pulling out his phone as he walked. "Okay, what?" He whispered, stopping as he opened a text from, none other than, Phil./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emP: Come into the kitchen. I have a surprise/em 😉/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emD: Okay? Slightly confused, but okay./em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"emP: Don't worry about anything! It's a good surprise!/em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"em /em/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Dan shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket, changing his route to the kitchen. When he got there, he was pelted with kisses, screaming in surprise. Phil was literally throwing Hershey Kisses at him, laughing./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Phil! What the-"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You found me!" Phil smiled and continued to throw chocolate at the taller man./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""You told me where you were at, you idiot!" Dan smiled and started picking up kisses to throw back at Phil./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Phil giggled and said, "I didn't think you would come!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Why wouldn't I?" Dan looked at Phil as he threw a handful of kissed at him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Phil yelled out and almost fell back. "I don't know. But do you like your surprise? I didn't eat all the kisses!" Phil smiled at Dan./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Dan rolled his eyes, a smile pasted on his face. "Yes, I love it, Phil. Thanks for throwing chocolate at me," Dan put an arm around Phil as the smaller man made his way to him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Glad to hear it, Dan," Phil smiled up at him, laying his head on his shoulder./div 


End file.
